Flora & Luke
by roronoapedro
Summary: Algumas histórias sobre as duas crianças especiais de Hershel Layton.
1. Chapter 1

"Luke! Luke!"

O garoto andou rapidamente até a parte da casa onde Flora o chamava. Geralmente ela não falava tão alto, então ele pensou que havia acontecido alguma coisa. Qual foi a sua surpresa ao constatar que ela estava ao lado da mesa do professor, aparentemente apenas curiosa.

"Flora? O que foi?"

"O que é isso?" falou Flora, apontando para a máquina na mesa.

"Isso? É o computador do professor." Luke logo notou que, por ter crescido isolada, Flora provavelmente não sabia o que era um computador. "Uh… é como uma máquina onde você pode acessar informações do mundo todo."

Os olhos da menina brilharam. Ela começou a bater palmas e falar com a sua voz aguda, mas que Luke havia aprendido a achar agradável. "Oh, por favor Luke! Me mostre como é!"

O garoto fez uma cara estranha, como se estivesse começando a ficar enjoado. "Não sei, Flora… o professor nunca disse se eu podia mexer nas coisas dele…"

"Mas eu quero ver!" Luke achava que Flora ia começar a chorar, então concordou.

"Mas só por alguns minutos.".

O sistema foi ligado, e Luke sentou-se na cadeira de Layton, com algum esforço. Flora simplesmente pegou um banquinho da cozinha.

"Onde está toda a informação?" Flora perguntou, inocente.

"Calma, Flora. É só pesquisar alguma coisa e… voilá!" Todo o drama que o menino fez para mostrar um simples resultado pode ter ajudado na reação de Flora.

"E o que acontece se você pesquisar sobre mulheres?" Perguntou ela, animada.

"Bom…", falou Luke, digitando a palavra. "Olha, tem uns vestidos e…"

Ambos se calaram.

"… O que eles estão fazendo?" Perguntou Flora, parecendo que ia vomitar.

"Eu… eu não sei… eles…"

"M-Meu deus… agora é um vídeo…"

"Nossa, isso… eles… como isso…"

"AAAH! APARECERAM MAIS!"

Luke fechou o vídeo, com o coração pulando.

"Eu não acho o computador tão divertido assim, Luke…" Flora parecia transtornada. Luke também não estava tão bem, mas agora ele tinha que arranjar algum jeito de inocentar o computador.

"Calma Flora, tem mais coisas além… daquilo. Tem alguns jogos divertidos aqui!"

"Jogos? Como… puzzles?"

"Uh… também. Olha, tem esse que eu sempre jogo quando estou em casa, deixa eu tentar achar…" Depois de algum tempo digitando, Luke sorriu para a garota "Aqui, tenta jogar."

Dando o seu lugar a Flora, Luke observou enquanto a garota tentava entender os controles. O jogo se chamava "SUSpeiTO", mas não tinha muito haver com o nome: Até aonde Luke havia jogado, consistia de um labirinto. Mas Flora estava indo muito bem, quase no fim.

"Luke, olha! Eu vou conseg-" E nesse momento, o jogo desapareceu, sendo substituído por a cara cinza de uma mulher horrível.

Um grito saído das caixas de som percorreu o apartamento, e Flora se jogou no chão de medo. Luke reagiu rápido: Fechou a janela do jogo e foi socorrer a amiga.

"Flora! Você está bem? Não se machucou? Tudo bem?"

"E-E-E… Eu… Aq-q-quilo…" A menina quase chorava. Jogou-se nos braços do amigo, morrendo de medo. "Luke! Desliga o computador, eu não quero mais ver ele!"

"Flora, desculpa, eu não sabia que acaba daquele jeito, por favor, se controla!"

"NADA DE BOM SAI DISSO" Luke, muito depois disso, iria se lembrar do momento como a maior demonstração de força vinda de uma mulher.

Ele viu Flora se levantar, com aparente raiva. Viu-a segurar a máquina…

… e a atirar pela janela.

Luke podia jurar que seu coração parava enquanto o metal quebrava o vidro, e os segundos que o aparelho levou para atingir o chão foram os mais longos de sua vida.

"F-Flora!"

"E-Eu… eu… eu joguei…" Flora parecia entender agora as conseqüências dos seus atos.

"V-V-VOCÊ JOGOU O COMPUTADOR DO PROFESSOR PELA JANELA!" Luke não conseguia não gritar. O medo lhe escapava pelos poros de tão abundante. Ele nunca havia dado motivos para o professor ficar nervoso. E nem queria.

"Eu não queria… eu fiquei com medo… eu… eu… des… desculpa…" A menina parecia não saber onde se esconder. O desespero nos seus olhos era palpável.

"O que nós vamos fazer… o professor vai… eu não sei nem o que o professor vai fazer!"

"Ele… ele não vai se importar, vai? Ele… vai me mandar de volta pra vila?" Luke deu um fim ao seu desespero quando notou que o de Flora era muito mais importante. Um cavalheiro sempre cuida dos problemas de uma dama primeiro.

"Não, Flora, claro que não! O professor e eu amamos você. Mas… olha, vamos lá embaixo, ver o estrago. Quem sabe ele caiu em algo macio…"

Ambos desceram as escadas dos três andares que separavam o apartamento da rua. O computador havia caído no beco entre aquele prédio e outro, e não parecia em boas condições. O monitor estava rachado, arrastado pela CPU. Agora, esta estava totalmente destruída: Não havia salvação para nada ali.

"E agora…" Luke se perguntou, tentando manter a calma. Se ele pirasse, Flora iria junto. "Acho que… podemos concertar… não é?'

"Luke…" Flora estava, mais uma vez, quase chorando.

"Certo… se nós pensarmos nisso como um puzzle… olha, uh… eu… nós podemos…"

A menina estava a ponto de gritar, pelo que Luke via.

"Olha, é só conseguir outro monitor e… arranjar uma CPU nova… ele nunca vai notar não é?"

Ela estava voltando ao normal. _Graças_, pensou ele.

"C-Certo… mas… onde se concerta isso?"

"Tem um homem do outro lado da rua que faz o serviço… se importa de subir com a CPU e remendar com fita adesiva?"

"Fita?" A surpresa na cara de Flora pareceu lavar o medo. "Vai resolver?"

"Claro! Não há nada que fita não resolva, não é?" _Estamos tão perdidos…_

Pelo menos Luke havia conseguido colocar um sorriso de volta na cara de Flora, que subiu esperançosa. Ele esperava que ela soubesse onde estava a bendita fita…

Chegou ao técnico às 13h:30. Faltavam 1h: 30min para Layton retornar de sua aula, e ele com certeza iria querer olhar alguma coisa no computador.

"Olá, uh… o que o senhor acha desse monitor?" Falou Luke, depositando-o no balcão. O técnico olhou a máquina por alguns segundos e decretou:

"É lixo. Jogue fora."

"Ahhh!" Luke tapou a boca, para não gritar mais. O técnico arquejou uma sobrancelha. "O senhor não pode mesmo concertar?"

"Bem, eu acho que posso… por 500 euros."

A cor desapareceu do rosto do menino enquanto ele sonhava com a sua mesada de 10 euros por semana.

"Ou… ah, esqueça."

A cor começou a voltar para o seu rosto enquanto ele bateu as mãos no balcão.

"Qualquer coisa! Por favor!"

"Bem, é meio bobo, mas… eu peguei esse puzzle há alguns dias e…"

Luke quase chorou. Bateu no balcão com a palma ao mesmo tempo eu que gritava:

"EU RESOLVO!" O grito pôde ser ouvido do outro lado da rua.

Uma hora depois, Luke saia do local com o monitor em perfeitas condições. Agora era só questão de arranjar alguém para concertar a CPU, ou pelo menos torcer para que Layton não descobrisse o defeito. Ele subiu as escadas com um sorriso, cuidando para não deixar a preciosa carga cair. Abriu a porta do apartamento com as costas.

"Floraaaa, eu conseg-" Luke parou no meio da sentença, ao observar uma cena inquietante: Flora ajoelhada no chão, colocando fita adesiva em cada lugar interno da CPU. Ligada na tomada.

"FLORAAAAA!" Ele gritou, largando o monitor e tirando Flora de perto da máquina. No mesmo instante, ela pegou fogo. "AAAAAAAAAH!" Luke fez a coisa mais instintiva na hora:

Ele agarrou a CPU com as duas mãos e a jogou pela outra janela.

Mais uma vez, o tempo parou quando ele observou o que estava acontecendo.

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃO!" Gritou, mas não havia mais tempo: A carcaça EM CHAMAS do computador jazia inerte no beco. Luke virou a cabeça para trocar um olhar desesperado com Flora, mas aí notou.

Ele havia entrado com um monitor completamente operacional em mãos. E não estava mais o segurando.

"OH NÃO" Exclamou ao ver o vidro espalhado pelo chão, e algumas peças de monitor espalhadas pela entrada. "Oh não, não, não…"

"Luke, desculpa, eu pensei que ia ser mais rápido se… eu sou tão estúpida…" Flora começou a choramingar baixinho. Luke suspirou, e abraçou-a como um bom amigo.

"Não se preocupa, Flora. Essas coisas acontecem. Venha, me ajuda a limpar isso tudo… o jeito é esperar o professor e… aguardar o que ele tem a dizer. Vamos, não chore. Não foi sua culpa."

A menina assentiu sem jeito, e foi para o armário pegar uma vassoura. Faltando alguns minutos para o professor chegar, Luke sentou-se no sofá, logo acompanhando por Flora. Ambos suspiraram.

"O que acha que ele vai dizer?" Flora perguntou, com medo.

"Não faço idéia… eu nunca vi o professor bravo com ninguém."

"Luke, foi minha culpa… eu vou falar pra ele e…"

"Não, Flora" Falou, cortando-a. "Um cavalheiro nunca deixa uma dama levar a culpa. Eu quem liguei o computador, e eu quem te disse para colocar fita nele… eu assumo tudo."

"Mas…" Flora não completou a frase, agradecida.

Luke bocejou, cansado. A corrida das ultimas horas havia exaurido suas forças. Escorou-se no braço do sofá, pensando em apenas fechar os olhos, mas acabou adormecendo.

Flora foi logo depois: acabou com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do garoto.

"Crianças? Cheguei. Olá?" Layton adentrou seu apartamento, estranhando a falta de barulho. Geralmente Luke estaria comemorando ter terminado o dever de casa, e Flora estaria na cozinha. E foi aí que viu os dois, dormindo no sofá.

Sorriu, pensando em como era um alívio saber que eles haviam se dado bem. E foi aí que notou a falta da sua CPU e de seu monitor. Estranhou, e estranhou ainda mais quando notou as duas janelas quebradas.

_Um assalto? Mas as crianças parecem despreocupadas…_ Olhou por uma janela quebrada, com cuidado, e observou o corpo retorcido de metal branco na rua. Sua mente juntou dois mais dois.

Sem querer, soltou uma risadinha. Que acordou Luke e Flora. Luke arregalou os olhos quando recobrou totalmente os sentidos, enquanto Flora prendeu a respiração.

"P… professor!" Luke exclamou, começando a tremer. "Professor, por favor, me desculpa, o seu computador…"

"Agora, Luke…"

"Eu tentei concertar mas no fim não deu e…"

"Luke, meu garoto…"

"A culpa foi toda minha, Flora não teve nada haver com isso, eu juro, e ainda…"

"Luke, está tudo bem."

O garoto parou de falar, confuso. Não era um Está Tudo Bem que dizia _Eu estou bravo, mas não vou descontar em você_. Era um Está Tudo Bem que dizia… bom… _está tudo bem._

"Mas… professor… o seu computador está…"

"Estava velho, sim. E deveras ultrapassado. Honestamente, eu estaria surpreso se ele estivesse funcionando completamente."

Luke não sabia o que pensar. Flora ainda não respirava direito.

"Estou tendo algum trabalho mantendo os arquivos de minhas aulas na faculdade, mas como aquele computador já havia dado o que tinha de dar, eu passei pelo centro da cidade para comprar um desses novos, portáteis." Layton tirou de sua mala um laptop, novo em folha, preto. Luke ainda não conseguia acreditar. "Eu comprei um para os dois também, visto que deve ser uma novidade para Flora, e que os jovens de hoje gostam de computação."

E finalmente, Luke decidiu como reagir:

"… …" Caiu do sofá, rolando no carpete da sala enquanto Flora dava alguns risinhos da situação cômica de seu melhor amigo.

"Agora, Luke, meu garoto… um cavalheiro não faz tamanha baderna…" Tentou falar Layton, mas ele próprio dava sua risadas.

De noite, Flora estava sozinha em seu quarto. Luke já havia ido para casa, e Layton estava dormindo. Ela tinha em mãos o laptop laranja e azul que o professor havia comprado para os dois, e estava criando coragem para abri-lo.

Quando finalmente o fez, a máquina a saudou rapidamente e perguntou-lhe o que ela gostaria de pesquisar.

A sua face estava completamente vermelha quando ela digitou "Mulheres".


	2. Chapter 2

Layton estava tentando entender o porquê do clima pesado no banco de trás do seu carro. Flora estava olhando para a janela, como se estivesse com vergonha ou raiva de alguma coisa. Já Luke estava mais estranho: Parecia chocado, os olhos arregalados, e peculiarmente não sustentava o olhar para Flora por muito tempo.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Hershel perguntou, preocupado.

"NÃO" Ambos falaram em uníssono. O professor preferiu deixar por isso mesmo. Logo chegariam à praia e teriam mais chances de deixarem as desavenças de lado.

Pelo menos era fácil para Layton pensar assim. Luke, por outro lado, pensava que nunca iria olhar para Flora do mesmo jeito.

Havia acontecido naquela manhã. O professor já estava se preparando para ir para o carro, e pediu para Luke acordar Flora em seu quarto. O menino imaginou que há essa hora a sua amiga já estaria pronta, e que entrar em seu quarto sem bater não fosse causar muitos problemas.

Ele só não sabia que ela estava usando o laptop que o professor havia dado aos dois naquela hora. Nem que havia tirado seu vestido.

No primeiro segundo em que ele entendeu o que estava acontecendo, seu coração parou de bombear sangue para o resto do corpo. Depois ele ouviu um grito agudíssimo, e então foi atingido por… alguma coisa. Agora ele achava que deveria ter sido algum tipo de estojo, o importante é que foi o suficiente para que recuasse, e visse a porta se trancando na sua frente.

Os segundos seguintes foram gastos verificando se o mundo ainda era mundo e se ele estava vivo.

Não que Layton algum dia fosse saber daquele incidente. Não, ambos tinham um contrato não-verbal de sigilo absoluto até o derradeiro fim de suas vidas orgânicas. Luke então voltou a tentar lembrar-se de qualquer puzzle que não tivesse haver com mulheres. Sem resultados positivos, obviamente.

"Bem… estamos no lugar" O professor falou, desligando o carro. As duas crianças pularam para fora do veículo, ficando longe uma da outra. "Os dois tem certeza de que está tudo bem?"

"Claro, professor… por que não estaria?" Luke, até uma idade avançada, pensaria que Layton tinha poderes de leitura de mentes. Então a pergunta tinha um misto de receio e de cordialidade.

"Hm… você está certo. Agora, vão aos toaletes ali do lado. É uma onda de calor, precisamos aproveitá-la ou ela vai nos deixar." O menino demorou a entender que aquilo era uma piada.

"Ah… há há há… engraçado, professor…" Luke não demorou a sair dali.

A praia era bem organizada longe do mar: Um banheiro para meninas, meninos, e outro mais afastado para homens e mulheres adultas. Layton se dirigiu ao terceiro, enquanto Luke foi ao segundo. Ah, isso lhe lembrava um puzzle sobre banheiros. Ia assim: Um estabelecimento tinh…

Foi tudo o que conseguiu lembrar antes de ver Flora saindo do banheiro feminino. O olhar dela penetrou sua pele como uma faca, enquanto a menina andava até a praia em seus trajes de banho. Luke precisou de alguns segundos para se mover de novo, e notar que não poderia viver daquele jeito.

"Flora, uh…" Tentou falar, desajeitado. Mais uma vez ele sentiu o olhar afiado da protegida do professor em sua pele. "Eu… sinto muito por ter entrado no seu quarto…"

Flora andou até ele, e Luke não sabia o que pensar. Ambos estavam a alguns centímetros de distância, e seu alívio era quase palpável quando o rosto de sua amiga voltou a ser a face inocente que ele gostava.

"Eu desculpo sim, Luke." Ele estava prestes a gritar alguma exclamação idiota de vitória, quando ela continuou a falar. "Mas nunca mais pense em fazer algo assim de novo."

"C-Claro."

"E…" O rubor na face dela era quase sobrenatural. "Não vai contar nada do que viu para o professor, vai?"

"Claro que não! Eu estaria encrencado também." Falou sem pensar. Mesmo assim, achava que estava tudo bem. Só mais uma duvida continuava na sua cabeça… "Mas afinal, o que você estava fazendo?"

E de repente, não estava tudo bem. A cabeça de Flora transformou-se em um pimentão gigante, e a menina se afastou de uma vez, deixando um Luke bastante confuso na frente dos banheiros. Sem ter outro curso de ação, ele entrou em um e trocou sua roupa por um traje de banho. Encontrou-se com Layton já sentado, com um calção de banho e lendo um jornal local.

"Luke, está tudo bem? Você parece ter visto um fantasma."

"Está tudo_ perfeito_, professor."

"Oh… entendo. Bem, então por que não vai brincar com Flora? Ela parece estar fazendo castelos de areia logo ali" Antes que Luke pudesse protestar, Layton dirigiu novamente sua atenção a um artigo que falava sobre um achado arqueológico intrigante. Derrotado, Luke se locomoveu até onde sua amiga estava. O castelo lhe lembrava a casa de Flora na vila St. Mystere, e estava realmente muito bonito.

Ele ficou embaraçado quando, ao notar sua aproximação, Flora sem querer derrubou o próprio castelo.

"Ah… desculpe" Tentou falar, mas logo desistiu de insistir. A menina não parecia estar de bom humor.

"Claro… claro, Luke" A voz não saia muito amistosa.

"Hey Flora, desculpa, sério… por tudo"

"Você sabe que eu desculpo. Você é meu melhor amigo" _Sem contar que sou seu único amigo… _"Por que eu ficaria brava com você?

"Certo… posso sentar?" Arriscou, pisando em um terreno perigoso.

"A areia é pública." Aceitando como um _sim_, o garoto se sentou.

"Então… quer ver um puzzle?"

Layton observava de longe e imaginava sobre o quê eles estariam falando. Com certeza não parecia estar agradando Flora, que parecia a ponto de utilizar-se de uma poderosa arma feminina.

Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando Luke voltou para o seu lado.

"O que lhe perturba, meu garoto?"

"Flora disse que precisava de espaço."

_Outro mistério solucionado, _Layton pensou.

"Venho notado que os dois não estão muito bem entrosados nesta manhã."

"Entro-_o que_?"

"Estão brigados."

"Oh. É, eu acho… professor, por que mulheres são diferentes de homens?"

Layton fechou seu jornal e ajeitou-se na cadeira para ficar de frente para Luke.

"Mulheres são seres mais sensíveis do que nós, mesmo que não mostrem isso. É nosso dever como cavalheiros fazê-las o mais feliz possível."

"Mas…"

"Agora, Luke, eu sei que a sua relação com Flora é muito íntima, mas as vezes as pessoas precisam de um tempo para si mesmas e…"

"Professor, eu…"

"… nada melhor do que uma xícara de chá para acalmar os nervos femininos, na verdade isso até me lembra uma situação-"

"Eu estava me referindo aos _corpos_ delas, professor Layton."

"… oh." Layton engoliu silenciosamente. "Oh, eu… eu entendo."

"Entende? É que…"

"Luke, eu acho que seu pai já deveria ter tido essa conversa com você, tem certeza de que ele não lhe falou nada?"

"Do que está falando?"

"Eu pergunto o mesmo."

Um silêncio constrangedor caiu sobre os dois. Hershel ajeitou seu chapéu e voltou a ler o jornal, mal prestando atenção às palavras escritas. Mas antes de silenciar de uma vez, ele ainda perguntou:

"Vocês falam sobre os corpos um do outro?"

"O quê? Não, nó-"

"Ótimo. Pode ir brincar se quiser, acabo de chegar às palavras cruzadas."

Luke ainda tentou chamar a atenção de seu mestre, mas sabia que era inútil. Nas raras vezes em que Layton não queria conversar, ele agarrava um jornal e fingia estar fazendo as palavras cruzadas. E agora ele não sabia mais o que fazer.

Decidiu brincar na areia por algumas horas até que, A) Sua pele queimasse com o sol ou B) Flora ou Layton decidissem falar com ele.

Aquelas foram longas, LONGAS horas.

A volta para casa foi silenciosa. Hershel se concentrava em dirigir, Flora se concentrava na cidade passando rápido pela janela e Luke concentrava-se nos próprios cadarços. Não havia assunto, ou vontade de se conversar. Apenas um leve clima de indiferença forçada.

Flora foi para seu quarto assim que chegaram. Os pais de Luke haviam ligado, perguntando se ele poderia dormir na casa de Hershel, como algumas vezes ele fazia. Ainda era cedo, e os dois homens não sabiam mais como encarar um ao outro. O professor estava sentado em sua poltrona, de frente à lareira. E Luke estava lendo algum gibi que havia deixado da ultima vez.

Finalmente o arqueólogo não agüentou:

"Por que me perguntou aquilo sobre mulheres na praia, Luke?"

Luke tomou cuidado para não tremer muito.

"Ah… n-nada, professor. Foi só curiosidade."

"Ora Luke, se algo está… acontecendo, você sabe que pode me falar."

"Acontecendo? Não aconteceu nada, eu não vi nada."

Layton prendeu um pouco a respiração.

"Quem falou sobre_ ver_ alguma coisa?"

"Ah… ninguém. Juro que não está acontecendo nada, professor. Não precisa mais perguntar."

"Hm…" Pensando que a abordagem não estava indo muito bem, Hershel se reclinou novamente e relaxou. Infelizmente Luke não lembrava mais como relaxar. Mas sabia como esperar.

Esperou até o professor adormecer, como _sempre _acontecia ao sair da rotina. Levantando silenciosamente, Luke foi até o quarto de Flora, e dessa vez ele bateu na porta.

Nenhuma resposta. Aquilo estava ficando ligeiramente incomodo. Ela agora não ia mais falar com ele? Estava com raiva e ficaria assim?

"Flora… pss, Flora… abre a porta…" Luke sussurrou, com o rosto colado na madeira da porta. Alguns segundos sem resposta depois, Flora finalmente cedeu, abrindo-a.

"O que _houve_, Luke?"

"Eu sei que você ainda não me perdoou, e eu não sei o que você estava fazendo com as suas mãos naquela hora, mas…"

"Você notou que eu usava as minh-"

"_Concentre-se_, Flora. Eu sei que ainda não me perdoou, mas eu gosto de você e quero continuar seu amigo." Esperou dois segundos, nos quais Flora nem piscou. "Por isso, eu decidi que talvez eu possa fazer algo pra te fazer feliz, assim eu pelo menos compenso qualquer coisa que eu possa ter feito."

"E como você pretende compensar?"

"Bem… eu tinha uma idéia." Falou o menino, tirando uma caneta do bolso. Flora olhou para ela, olhou para ele…

"… você quer ME RISCAR com isso?" Era uma pergunta justa, mas mesmo assim causou muito embaraço entre os dois.

"Não! Não é nada disso, espera!" E Luke explicou seu plano.

E Flora concordou.

"Hm… aaaaaah!" Bocejou Layton, algumas horas depois de adormecer. Tinha o mal hábito de cair em um sono profundo quando voltava para casa. Olhou para o sofá, e lá estavam Luke e Flora, conversando um com o outro. Aparentemente haviam resolvido suas diferenças. "Boa tarde, crianças."

Ambas olharam para ele, e começaram a rir. Layton não entendeu, mas achava que era porque estavam de bom humor.

"Ora, o que houve de tão engraçado? Há algumas horas os dois pareciam distantes."

"N-Nad… HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ" Flora apertou a boca para tentar parar de rir, não conseguindo. Luke estava tentando o seu máximo, mas a risada tomava conta do seu corpo: Tossiu e começou a socar a mesa enquanto ria, sentindo seus pulmões implorarem por ar. Layton começou a achar aquilo estranho.

"Certo… os dois não agem assim por nada… qual é a graça?"

Aparentemente até o som da sua voz era engraçado, pois os dois continuaram rindo. Layton por fim desistiu, se dirigindo à cozinha.

"Riscar o rosto dele daquela maneira foi maldade, Luke!" Tentou falar Flora, sem conseguir parar de rir.

"Mas valeu cada palavra de bronca que ele nos der!" Nenhum dos dois conseguia parar com as risadas. Até que eles ouviram alguém bater na porta.

Luke estranhou, pois geralmente alunos não vinham ao apartamento do professor nos fins de semana. Tentando se controlar, ele atendeu.

E parou de rir.

Diante dele estava uma das mulheres mais lindas em que já tinha posto os olhos: Uma ruiva alta, com o rosto limpo e a pele tão branca que mais parecia ter maquiagem. Ela estava usando um vestido estranho, com duas alças, que mais parecia uma camisola. E carregava uma pasta.

"Uh… o professor Hershel Layton está?" Ela perguntou, e Luke se desesperou. Se o professor fosse visto com aqueles rabiscos na cara…

"Oh, Jude, você chegou." O coração de Luke parou. Flora tapou a boca. E Jude parecia extremamente confusa. "Ia me entregar seu trabalho hoje, não? Chegou em boa hora, acabei de acordar."

As crianças olharam para a moça, e Luke se viu implorando a cada deus falso que já havia aprendido sobre na escola para que ela não começasse a rir.

E por uma incrível sorte, ela não riu. Simplesmente entregou a pasta e agradeceu pela atenção. _Isso, feche a porta, deixe o professor em paz… por favor…_ Luke pensou, desesperado para acabar com aquilo.

"Uh, professor… se importa de me fazer um favor?" Jude perguntou, para o desespero maior das crianças.

"Ora, é claro."

"Se importa se eu…" _NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO _foi o pensamento coletivo das crianças quando viram a máquina fotográfica. "… tirar uma foto do senhor lendo? Para uma exibição…"

"Mas é claro, se é o que quer…" Falou Hershel, abaixando os olhos. Jude tomou a liberdade de bater três fotos e recolheu a câmera.

"Obrigada, professor Layton. Boa tarde…" Com um sorriso no rosto, a mulher se foi.

"Bem, isso foi gratificante. Eu vou preparar um chá, alguém quer?" Perguntou Layton, ainda sem desconfiar de nada.

Nenhuma das crianças respondeu. Só ficaram olhando para ele, com os olhos esbugalhados.

"… eu vou fazer mesmo assim…" Falou, saindo.

Ambos olharam um para o outro. E recomeçaram a rir.

"Há… há há… estamos perdidos" Flora falou, entre lágrimas de riso.

"_Completamente_ perdidos."


	3. RANDOM  Clive

RANDOM – Clive

Escrevi esse porque eu lembrei como o Clive é legal.

Flora não gostava quando Luke e Clive se trancavam no quarto de hóspedes. Claro, era bom que o homem havia sido liberado da prisão, e era bom ter Luke feliz, mas… eles sempre perdiam a noção do tempo. O que era ruim quando ela queria sair, mas precisava de um dos dois, pois não conhecia Londres.

E até agora Flora não fazia a _menor idéia_ do que os dois faziam lá dentro.

"Luke, Clive, algum dos dois, saia!" Falou, antes de chegar até a porta. Sabia que provavelmente ia ter que repetir, e já se preparou. Mas então ouviu os barulhos vindos de dentro do quarto.

"Clive! Já disse que não vai dar!" Ouvindo Luke falando, quase gemendo de dor. Curiosa, continuou ouvindo.

"Ora, claro que vai dar, deu certo antes."

"Mas eles me ajudaram da ultima vez!"

"Vamos Luke, você me encheu a paciência pra fazer isso, o mínimo que pode fazer agora é cooperar."

"Da ultima vez tinha sido diferente…"

"Eu sei. Agora tenta deitar, talvez entre."

Flora não se movia. Sua mente começava a unir as informações no cenário mais provável, e foi por isso que ela pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado da porta.

"Continua apertado… AI Clive, caramba!"

"Estranho, tentei algo parecido um dia e deu em mim."

"Era do mesmo tamanho?"

"Só alguns centímetros a mais ou a menos. Tem que ter alguma coisa… talvez…"

"Talvez o que?"

"Eu acho que você não vai gostar, então vou perguntar logo se eu posso fazer ou não."

"Contanto que entre…"

"Certo, você quem deixou."

"AAAH! Clive, rasgou!"

"Mas agora vai entrar."

Havia uma xícara de chá que o professor havia deixado na mesa, então Flora rapidamente pegou-a e voltou ao seu lugar.

"Isso não tá dando certo." Ouviu Luke falar, parecendo cansado.

"Argh, maldição. Sabe, você podia ter tentado antes sozinho."

"É, mas eu pensei que ia dar. Mas agora rasgou, então acho que vai dar de qualquer jeito. Só vai ser ruim para andar…"

"De fato. Hm, talvez a Flora saiba costurar."

Flora quase caiu da cadeira.

"Ah, acho que não… e ficaria feio, não acha?"

"Provavelmente… hm, mas ainda não resolveria o problema. Olha, tenho outra idéia."

"Mas… a sua é muito grande."

"Você quem é pequeno, é só usar isso aqui que entra direitinho."

A garota notou que fazia certo tempo que não piscava os olhos.

"Humf… uff… argh…"

"Apertado?"

"Só um pouco. Pronto, agora tá bom."

"Certo, então a gente mede e passa na loja amanhã?"

"É o melhor. Ou a gente pode passar ainda hoje, a Flora deve querer sair."

"Okay, então eu recolho. E me devolve a minha calça."

Ela quase derrubou a xícara que ainda estava na sua mão.

"Certo… qual é a marca mesmo?"

"É padrão, só anota o tamanho."

"Compra no mesmo canto?"

"Sim, eu tenho cartão de membro por lá, então eu tenho desconto."

Alguns segundos depois, Clive e Luke saíram do quarto, ambos suados. Flora havia movido a cadeira um pouco para o lado, para quando os dois abrissem a porta, não notassem que ela estava espionando.

"O que os dois estavam fazendo?" Erguendo uma sobrancelha, Flora perguntou.

"Luke tinha comprado uma calça naquela loja da esquina, mas parece que é muito pequena pra ele."

"Uma… calça?" Perguntou uma confusa garota.

"É." Afirmou Luke, mostrando uma calça jeans com um rasgão. "Mas é muito pequena pra mim… Clive até tentou rasgar, mas o problema é o tamanho. Acho que me deram um número errado.

"Eu tive que medir o tamanho dele com a minha calça, e só deu mesmo com o cinto, mas o professor disse que era pra comprar roupas novas, então…"

"Enfim, quer ir com a gente?" Perguntou o garoto, sorrindo.

Flora não sabia mais como falar, enquanto repassava os últimos minutos na sua cabeça.

"Então… era só isso? Vocês estavam tentando vestir uma calça?" Perguntou ela, por fim.

"Sim… o que achava que era?" Clive ponderou, com um semblante confuso.

"… nada… vocês podem me levar no centro? Eu queria comprar algumas coisas…"


End file.
